Juegos de Seducción
by Scripturiens
Summary: Koushiro no sabe cómo declararle sus sentimientos a Mimi; Taichi cree que tiene exactamente lo que necesita para ayudarlo. [Escrito para el reto de Japiera en el foro "Proyecto 1-8"]


**Disclaimer: **Muy a mi pesar, _Digimon_ y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Nota de Autor: **Pedí que me retaran para algo corto y sencillo y Japi, como siempre, se fijó más en el _reto_ que en otra cosa. Así que nada, agradezcan a ella que aquí va mi primer Mishiro.

[1] Los juegos _otome_ son una categoría de videojuegos mercadeados en su gran mayoría hacia las niñas. La dinámica es a base de texto, en la que el protagonista debe tomar decisiones que lo llevarán a uno de muchos finales posibles. La temática es romántica, lo que significa que estas decisiones ayudan al jugador a cortejar y conquistar a uno de los múltiples intereses románticos. Si alguien ha jugado juegos como _Harvest Moon_ (que puede ser mi franquicia favorita), saben a lo que me refiero. O tal vez no; yo hasta hace unos días comprendí que caía en esta categoría.

[2] Este one-shot ha sido profundamente influenciado por el Episodio 4 de _Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun_.

[3] El título fue inspirado, al último momento, por la legendaria canción de _Soda Stereo_.

Para Japiera.

* * *

Izumi Koushiro era muy bueno en muchas cosas. Era un excelente programador, un volante brillante y un jugador de ajedrez verdaderamente formidable. En videojuegos era un prodigio, convirtiéndolo en un rival considerable para cualquier _gamer_. Pero había otras áreas en las que su intelecto superior no era particularmente ventajoso, como lo era el caso de _ciertas_ interacciones sociales básicas. El problema, sabía, no era que fuese asocial. El problema era que el filtro que normalmente debería existir entre su cerebro y su boca parecía fallarle muy seguido, especialmente con ciertas personas (léase: Tachikawa Mimi). Para su exasperación, este hecho era algo que causaba mucha gracia a Yagami Taichi.

Frunciendo el ceño, el moreno presionó varios botones en su control inalámbrico.

—¿Ya le dijiste? —preguntó, sus ojos pegados a la pantalla del televisor de su sala.

—¿Eh? —Koushiro dijo, alzando las cejas. Lanzó una granada y buscó refugio—. La verdad es que no.

—¿Y qué esperas? —Taichi preguntó, rodando los ojos. El pelirrojo titubeó un momento antes de presionar un complicado combo de botones para desbloquear un ataque especial—. Oye, ¿cómo haces eso?

—Está en el manual —Koushiro contestó simplemente—, deberías leerlo.

—Se aprende más haciendo —Taichi se defendió.

—¿Con tu promedio? No lo creo—el pelirrojo dijo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa al ver sus resultados. Taichi le envió una mala mirada, resoplando.

—No me cambies el tema —se defendió—, estábamos hablando de Mimi.

Koushiro pasó su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, descansando en su nuca.

—_Tú_ estabas hablando de Mimi —corrigió—. _Yo_ sólo trato de convertirte en un jugador decente.

—Ambos hablábamos de Mimi —Taichi insistió—. Y ya soy un jugador decente, ¿de qué coño hablas?

Koushiro rodó sus ojos, irritado ante la insistencia de su amigo. Desde que le había mencionado casualmente que últimamente encontraba a su amiga más atractiva que de costumbre, Taichi era un manojo de preguntas y críticas y consejos mal estructurados. Lo dejaba hablar porque era más fácil que decirle que _no, no quería su ayuda,_ que él manejaría la situación cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Taichi no era de los que manejaban muy bien el rechazo. Hizo un par de combinaciones más y destruyó a Taichi por enésima vez en esa tarde, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al moreno.

—¿Decías? —el pelirrojo preguntó, con una mirada de suma satisfacción. Taichi se tiró de los cabellos, gruñendo de frustración y enterrando su cara en uno de los cojines de la manera más dramática que pudo.

_—¡Maldita sea!—_se quejó—. Si sigo así nunca voy a vencer a Yamato.

—Tal vez debiste haberlo pensado antes de retarlo en su juego favorito —dijo Koushiro, ganándose otra mirada asesina de parte de Taichi—. Digo, ¿no?

—No, Kou, no. No tiene sentido si no lo venzo en su propio juego —volvió a esconder su rostro—. ¡No entiendes nada!

—¿Otra ronda?

Taichi lo miró con reproche.

—¿Y que me patees el trasero de nuevo? Nah, creo que es suficiente por un día —suspiró, sentándose de nuevo y abrazando el cojín, cual niño de cinco años. A veces, Taichi podía ser sorprendentemente como Mimi—. Mejor dime qué vamos a hacer contigo.

El pelirrojo se quejó, rodando sus ojos y dejándose deslizar desde su asiento hasta quedar casi completamente horizontal en el piso.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Taichi —pidió—, es _complicado_. Yo no sé por dónde comenzar, o qué decirle —miró la consola con reproche, queriendo por un momento que sus sentimientos por Mimi fuesen tan fácil de comprender y manejar como la tecnología análoga.

—Tal vez sólo necesitas practicar —Taichi ofreció, levantando una ceja.

—Por última vez, no voy a practicar confesarte mis sentimientos. Es _raro_, Taichi.

El moreno se puso de pie, tirándole una mirada resentida por sobre el hombro mientras se acercaba al estante dónde estaban sus videojuegos y películas.

—No es _raro_ —dijo—, es perfectamente _normal_. Mucha gente lo hace Koushiro, de verdad que para ser tan listo, puedes ser un terco de primera —sus dedos pausaron frente a una caja; alzó una ceja. _«¿Podría ser…?»_ Algo dubitativo, la sacó de la columna y se pasó el siguiente minuto observando la portada, y la parte de atrás de dicha caja. Recordaba ese juego, Hikari lo había pedido para su cumpleaños ese año…

Agitándolo contra su palma, se dispuso a insertar el disco en la consola. Por su lado, Koushiro lo miraba desganado, habiendo perdido total interés en los videojuegos. El asunto de Mimi no lo tenía tan preocupado como a Taichi; ciertamente, era su amigo el que lograba darle nauseas al tratar el tema.

—¿Sabes cómo me has estado ayudando a mejorar en _Call of Duty_?—preguntó sobre su hombro.

—Los _shooters_ en primera persona no son lo tuyo.

—Eso era antes—Taichi masculló—. He mejorado _considerablemente_. Ishida no va a saber qué lo golpeó.

—Lo dudo—Koushiro murmuró debajo de su aliento, pero Taichi pretendió no escucharlo, ocupado con el nuevo juego—. Pero, _¿qué haces?—_preguntó, una vez que la pantalla se puso de un feroz color rosa con brillitos alrededor de los créditos, adornada por múltiples imágenes de lo que serían chicas típicamente hermosas. Koushiro sintió el color subirle al rostro, incluso antes de que Taichi le aventara la caja del juego.

—Un juego … ¿otome?—No sabía que le aterrorizaba más — la temática tan explícita del juego o el semblante de seriedad de Taichi.

—Por supuesto —dijo, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo—, es mi turno de ayudarte a ti.

—No veo cómo esto me puede ayudar en mi predicamento.

—Porque no tienes _visión_, Koushiro —Taichi dijo, acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su espalda. Con la otra, hacía un gesto lento y visionario, como si quisiera mostrarle algo majestuoso en el horizonte. Sus grandes ojos marrones brillaban traviesamente y Koushiro tragó con dificultad. Se acomodó en el sofá, pies en el piso y codos apoyados en sus rodillas—. Ahora sí, prepárate para aprender el delicado arte de la _seducción_.

Koushiro no pensaba que Taichi alguna vez había logrado seducir a alguien, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para llevarle la contraria. Se sentó en el sillón unipersonal, casi queriendo desaparecer entre los cojines.

El juego era tan vergonzoso como lo había imaginado. Consistía en seguir la vida (amorosa no académica, muy a su pesar) del protagonista a través de sus tres años de escuela secundaria; enfrentar retos (para conquistar a la chica); hacer malabares con sus actividades escolares, diarias, y vida social; y decidir con quién de las doce solteras disponibles (más las dos solteras secretas que debía desbloquear) se quedaría.

—Con las chicas —Taichi comenzó—, es importante demostrar seguridad.

Ese fue su primer error de asunción. Fue rechazado por las primeras tres chicas a las que les habló, simplemente por el hecho de comentar acerca de su apariencia sin siquiera presentarse.

Esa debió haber sido su pauta para irse, pues el juego sólo se deterioró tras ese punto.

El problema no eran los consejos de Taichi, era que el chico parecía absolutamente _incapaz_ de ponerlos en práctica. Su teoría de dar regalos sencillos por ninguna razón en particular sonaba bien para Koushiro, pero Taichi parecía creer que el mismo obsequio funcionaría perfectamente para _todas_ las chicas. Además de ser lo más simple de las opciones, era también la más barata. Ahora, Koushiro no era un experto pero pensaba que si Mimi fuese la que recibía ese obsequio, su reacción sería mucho más violenta que la de las chicas del juego.

—¡Pero ese obsequio funcionó perfectamente antes!

—No en Miyuki—Koushiro le dijo—. Eso era en su hermana.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—No creo que sean lo mismo sólo porque son _gemelas_, Taichi…

Pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, el moreno se iba frustrando cada vez más y más. Lo rechazaban cuatro de cada cinco veces, lo dejaban plantado o se iban con su mejor amigo. Terminando su primer año, Taichi estaba preparado para destruir la consola y tirarla por la ventana. A mediados del segundo, Koushiro estaba tan involucrado emocionalmente como Taichi. Ambos analizaban las posibilidades con el más meticuloso cuidado, midiendo probabilidades y escenarios optativos.

Y muy a su pesar, sentía que estaba aprendiendo algo. Era necesario prestarles atención, hablarles todos los días. Tener detalles con ellas, fijarse en lo que les gustaba y tener esa clase de detalles en días inesperados. No sofocarlas, escucharlas cuando estaban emocionadas y estar pendientes de cuando estaban tristes. Koushiro encontró rápidamente que cada chica era distinta, que tenía puntos a su favor y puntos en su contra y ellos debían descubrir cuáles eran los más importantes para ellos.

La competencia estaba muy reñida. A Koushiro le gustaba mucho una chica de cabellos largos color rosa, porque era dulce y aniñada como Mimi. A Taichi le gustaba una chica asertiva y graciosa, de cabellos cortos color azul (se negó a comentar cuando Koushiro mencionó su parecido con Sora); y ambos querían elegir a su chica. Cuando, tras su buen desempeño en los mini-juegos, desbloquearon una de las solteras secretas, ambos supieron de inmediato que ella era la elegida. Su cabello era rubio, lacio, de corte medio. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y tenía la personalidad más genial que habían encontrado. Era agradable, simpática, algo callada; le gustaba tocar el violín y hacer natación; era una excelente estudiante. Se pasaron el resto de la tarde estudiando su comportamiento, aprendiendo sus gustos y rutinas y tomando turnos para sacarla en citas y monitorear su interés en ellos (o el protagonista, realmente; ambos habían a este punto perdido noción clara de la realidad).

La tarde se hizo noche y ellos apenas lo notaron. Estaban llegando al final del juego, declarando su amor por la chica de los cabellos dorados y expresión serena como el mar. Taichi y Koushiro estaban sentados juntos en el piso, cerca del televisor. Ambos sostenían el control y sus ojos estaban brillosos al ser testigos del desarrollo de aquella historia que a ellos, se les hacía de lo más romántica.

No escucharon la puerta abrirse, muy ensimismados dentro de la historia para notar que Hikari había llegado, y venía acompañada.

—¡Estoy en casa!—la chica llamó, tomando las bolsas de bocadillos que Yamato y Takeru habían traído para la noche de películas. Pero se detuvo en el pasillo, viendo la escena frente a sus ojos con extrema confusión. Tras ella iban los dos rubios, curiosos de por qué Hikari traía esa cara—. ¿Nii-san?

—Es la chica más perfecta del mundo—Taichi suspiró.

—Creo que me he enamorado. Esta vez de verdad —confesó Koushiro, limpiando sus ojos con su manga.

No se inmutaron, muy llenos de sentimientos para ello. Y fue ahí que todos decidieron vocear sus inquietudes.

—¿Es ese mi juego?—preguntó Hikari.

—¿Por qué están llorando, par de perdedores?

—¿Y por qué esa chica se parece tanto a Yamato?

Taichi y Koushiro se paralizaron, tronando sus cuellos lentamente para voltear a ver a Yamato, que los miraba con una ceja tan alta que parecía peligrar de perderse en su cabello. Hikari sólo tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, su sonrisa temblando en la esquina de su boca. Takeru, por otro lado, mordía su puño para evitar la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar en cualquier momento.

Todos volteaban de la pantalla hacia Yamato, y de vuelta a la pantalla. La similitud era innegable. La misma forma de los ojos, el mismo tono de color en su cabello, hasta su media sonrisa era similar. Taichi y Koushiro sintieron sus colores ir y venir al mismo tiempo que Yamato notó lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla. Viéndolos impasible como siempre, torció la boca, pasando su mano por su rostro como quién ruega por paciencia.

—_Increíble._

—Espera, espera, déjame ver si entiendo. No sólo están jugando un _estúpido_—,

—¡Hey!

—Lo _lamento_ Hikari, eh, un _otome_. No sólo eso sino que están – _¿están enamorados de Yamato?_

El mayor de los Ishida miró a Takeru con ojos asesinos, fríos como sólo él podía.

—No se parece en _nada_ a mí.

—¿Dijiste algo? Lo lamento, me distrajo tu _gemela_.

La discusión rápidamente se convirtió en amenazas por parte de Yamato, chillidos nerviosos por parte de Koushiro y Taichi y risas escandalizadas por parte de Takeru, quién se detenía el estómago y cerraba los ojos ante el dolor profundo que le causaba reír tanto. Durante todo el rato, Koushiro y Taichi temblaban de nauseas al recordar el incidente, evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual el uno con el otro. Cuando Sora, Jyou y Mimi llegaron, era difícil entender qué había pasado, pues todos se rehusaban a mencionar el incidente (aunque Takeru trató, varias veces).

Yamato estaba en el sillón de en medio, Koushiro y Taichi en extremos opuestos y equidistantes de él. De vez en cuando lo miraban y los recorría un escalofrío al sentir su gélida mirada sobre ellos. Mimi se inclinó hacia la izquierda, sus labios tan cerca de él que su aliento le daba cosquillas en la oreja.

—¿Pasó algo?—preguntó—. Están bastante callados.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. Hay que ver la película, Mimi, o no vas a entenderle.

—Hmm, como digas, supongo —la chica cedió, acomodándose en el sillón con un cojín entre las piernas. Sin despegar la vista del televisor, murmuró suavemente: —Voy a enterarme eventualmente, ¿sabes? Takeru parece _morir_ por contarlo.

Koushiró gruño, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro mientras Mimi le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, soltando una pequeña risa. Hacía unas horas, siquiera pensar en tal proximidad con ella habría sido suficiente para acelerarle el corazón, pero ahora sólo le daba nauseas. En toda una tarde con Taichi había aprendido una sola cosa: el mundo de las citas era mucho más complejo de lo que alguna vez había creído y que, al final del día, Taichi estaba tan perdido como él.

Eso, y que Yamato podía ser una persona muy intimidante cuando quería serlo.


End file.
